sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
EXO - History
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' History (Korean Ver.)right|200px *'Artista:' EXO *'Single:' History *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 09-Marzo-2012 *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment 'Romanización' Listen, neukkil su itni? nae simjangi ddwijireul anha (My heart be breakin’) bunhan maeume ureodo bogo sori jilleo ”ha!” oechyeodo bwasseo (My pain be creepin’) heukgwa baek, ajik namgwa buk, ggeuti naji anhneun jeonjaeng Scene dullo nanwin taeyangui jeolmang meolli dolgo doraseo dasi sijakhaneun gose da wasseo oryutuseongijiman baewogamyeo ganghaejil su ittneun na jeo taeyangcheoreom geodaehan hanaran geol aneun nal O- o- modu hamkke ganeun uri miraero I need you and you want me jiguran i byeoreseo o- o- Every, every, everyday naega mandeun History Break it! yongmangui banchik Move it! pagweran mideok (No more shakin like that) Magic sigani gamyeon ddo ssiseun deusi dasi jaesaeng dwae sigongganeul ddwieo neomeoseo edenui achimeul ggumkkugo isseo gaja! urin geureon jonjae meolli dolgo doraseo dasi sijakhaneun gose da wasseo oryutuseongijiman baewogamyeo ganghaejil su ittneun na jeo taeyangcheoreom geodaehan hanaran geol aneun nal o- o- modu hamkke ganeun uri miraero I need you and you want me jiguran i byeoreseo o- o- ggumeul ingtae haneun nal urin dasi ireona ireona, ireona, ireona (turn it on) ireona, ireona, ireona yeongwonhalgeora mitgo sipeul ddae eonjenga hal geo rago mangseoril ddae naeiri baro ggeutinjido molla huhoe gateun geon ijeobeoryeo duryeowoma jebal saranghae, saranghae, saranghae johwaroulsurok wanbyeokhajanha modeun seulpeumi gippeumi yeogie nawa neoneun han saengmyeongin geol~ Ya! uriga wollae hanaro tae-eonatdeon sungan galsurok somojeogin i segyereul mannan sungan urin jeomjeomjeom meoreojyeoga jeomjeom dullo ggaejyeobeorin chae himeul irheobeorin taeyang galsurok, galsurok, galsurok, galsurok deo ganjeolhaetdeon ggumui segyereul dasi majuhaneun sungan nae gaseumi ddwinda, magu ddwinda dung dung dung dung dung dung dolgo doraseo dasi sijakhaneun gose da wasseo Yeah- EXO-M, EXO-K uriga sijakhaneun mirae History jeo taeyangcheoreom geodaehan hanaran geol aneun nal Oh, hanaui simjange, taeyange ggeuteobsi urin hanaro ganghaejigo isseo I need you and you want me, jiguran i byeoreseo o- o- Every, every, everyday naega mandeun History 'Español' Escucha, ¿puedes sentirlo? Mi corazón se acelera (Mi corazón se rompe) Con un corazón enojado, Lloré y grité, "¡ja!" (Mi dolor se arrastraba) Blanco y negro, aún al norte y al sur - La escena de la guerra sin fin La desesperación del sol, partido por la mitad Daba vueltas y más vueltas a lo lejos Y volví aquí para empezar de nuevo Estoy lleno de errores, pero a medida que aprendo, Puedo llegar más fuerte El día en que nos damos cuenta de Que el sol es uno que es grande y genial   oh oh Todos juntos se dirige hacia nuestro futuro Te necesito y me quiero En este planeta llamado tierra oh oh Todos, todos, todos los días, la historia que hago Rómpalo! La ruptura del deseo ¡Rápido! La virtud de la destrucción (No hay más movimiento por el estilo) Magia cuando pasa el tiempo, Se volverá a jugar como si se lava de nuevo Trascendiendo tiempo y espacio, Sueño de la mañana de un Edén ¡Vamos! Nosotros somos ese tipo de existencia Daba vueltas y más vueltas a lo lejos Y volví aquí para empezar de nuevo Estoy lleno de errores, pero a medida que aprendo, Puedo llegar más fuerte El día en que nos damos cuenta de Que el sol es uno que es grande y genial Todos juntos se dirige hacia nuestro futuro Te necesito y me quiero En este planeta llamado tierra   oh oh El día que nos damos a luz a un sueño, que se levantarán Levántate, levántate, levántate (activarlo) Levántate, levántate, levántate Cuando usted quiere creer que es para siempre Cuando tiene dudas, diciendo que lo harás algún día Nunca se sabe si mañana será el final Olvídate lamenta, no tengas miedo Por favor, amor, amor, amor El más armonizado que es, el más perfecto Toda la tristeza y la alegría está aquí Tú y yo somos de la misma vida! Ya! En el momento en que nacimos como uno El momento en que nos encontramos con este mundo cada vez que consume Tenemos más, más, más más lejos, cada vez más El sol se abrió en dos y perdió su poder Conforme pasa el tiempo, como pasa el tiempo, el paso del tiempo En el momento en que me encuentro el mundo De mis sueños fervientes Mi corazón se acelera, salta Boom boom boom boom boom boom Daba vueltas y vueltas y volvió aquí para empezar de nuevo Sí, EXO-M, EXO-K El futuro que estamos a punto de comenzar la historia El día en que nos damos cuenta de que el sol es uno que es grande y genial Con un corazón, un sol Nos estamos volviendo más fuerte sin cesar como uno Te necesito y me quiero En este planeta llamado tierra oh oh Todos, todos, todos los días, la Historia que hago. 'Hangul' Listen, 느낄 수 있니? 내 심장이 뛰지를 않아 (My heart be breakin’) 분한 마음에 울어도 보고 소리 질러 “하!” 외쳐도 봤어 (My pain be creepin’) 흑과 백, 아직 남과 북, 끝이 나지 않는 전쟁 Scene 둘로 나뉜 태양의 절망 멀리 돌고 돌아서 다시 시작하는 곳에 다 왔어 오류투성이지만 배워가며 강해질 수 있는 나 저 태양처럼 거대한 하나란 걸 아는 날 오- 오- 모두 함께 가는 우리 미래로 I need you and you want me 지구란 이 별에서 오- 오 Every, every, everyday 내가 만든 History Break it! 욕망의 반칙 Move it! 파괴란 미덕 (No more shakin’ like that) Magic 시간이 가면 또 씻은 듯이 다시 재생 돼 시공간을 뛰어 넘어서 에덴의 아침을 꿈꾸고 있어 가자! 우린 그런 존재 멀리 돌고 돌아서 다시 시작하는 곳에 다 왔어 오류투성이지만 배워가며 강해질 수 있는 나 저 태양처럼 거대한 하나란 걸 아는 날 오- 오- 모두 함께 가는 우리 미래로 I need you and you want me, 지구란 이 별에서 오- 오- 꿈을 잉태 하는 날 우린 다시 일어나 일어나, 일어나, 일어나 (turn it on) 일어나, 일어나, 일어나 영원할거라 믿고 싶을 때 언젠가 할 거 라고 망설일 때 내일이 바로 끝인지도 몰라 후회 같은 건 잊어버려 두려워마 제발 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해 조화로울수록 완벽하잖아 모든 슬픔이 기쁨이 여기에 나와 너는 한 생명인 걸~ Ya! 우리가 원래 하나로 태어났던 순간 갈수록 소모적인 이 세계를 만난 순간 우린 점점점 멀어져가 점점 둘로 깨져버린 채 힘을 잃어버린 태양 갈수록, 갈수록, 갈수록, 갈수록 더 간절했던 꿈의 세계를 다시 마주하는 순간 내 가슴이 뛴다, 마구 뛴다 둥 둥 둥 둥 둥 둥 돌고 돌아서 다시 시작하는 곳에 다 왔어 Yeah- EXO-M, EXO-K 우리가 시작하는 미래 History 저 태양처럼 거대한 하나란 걸 아는 날 Oh, 하나의 심장에, 태양에 끝없이 우린 하나로 강해지고 있어 I need you and you want me, 지구란 이 별에서 오- 오- Every, every, everyday 내가 만든 History 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop